


Spiel mit mir

by Miyou_da



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyou_da/pseuds/Miyou_da
Summary: All the boys meet to spend Christmas together. Christoph and Richard have something more in mind
Relationships: Richard Kruspe & Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Rammstein - Secret Santa Christmas Exchange





	Spiel mit mir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechanicalbride16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalbride16/gifts).



> This is a gift for the beautiful mechanicalbride16 for the Christmas Secret Santa of our Discord server. I hope you'll enjoy it  
> So Merry Christmas Thea !!  
> <3

Richard was late, nothing unusual. With half of a smile on his face he managed to open the large wrought iron gate blocked by the powder that had been accumulated for several hours. A grunt made his way out of his mouth as the heavy leaf moved laboriously. It had been snowing all the day long, his boots were squeaking as he walked up the driveway to the beautiful family home that belongs to Flake. A few shiny tinsels illuminated the immaculate facade. A life-size Santa Claus greeted visitors with a mechanical hand wave. It smelled like Christmas and fir trees. For most people it was a wonderful magical time but Richard had never been fond of celebrations. Yet he had made an exception this time. It was now rare for everyone to be in the same place at Christmas and New Year’s Eve, Richard being the first to flee Germany and his family at this time of the year, so they had taken advantage of this opportunity. 

He rang then heard a bunch of muffled sounds, a few footsteps, a few laughs, someone runned without much discretion. And then the cold. He couldn’t hold back a cry of surprise when the snowball hit him in the back of the head. He turned around just to see Paul grinning, his mittens still full of snow. “For your late” he shouted, giggling at his friend’s half amused, half furious expression. Ignoring Richard’s possible annoyance, Paul hugged him and walked past him to finally reach the entrance of the house where Oli was waiting for them. In the narrow entrance, they got rid of their boots and thick warm coats. Richard didn’t fail to kid the little man who was struggling to hang up his enormous scarf that previously had been half hidden his face. 

A muffled voice came to him as entered the living room : “Gift under the tree, the bottle of wine on the table, I finish and I arrive”. Richard passed between the large table set up for the occasion and the old leather sofa where Schneider was slumped. The drummer’s eyes were in the air, listening to the music coming out of the record player as he fingered a rythme known only by him on the armrest. Richard placed the small package wrapped in a ridiculously colored paper in the middle of the others and turned around. Schneider had finally noticed his presence , his icy blue eyes staring intensely at him with a predatory gaze, and he greeted him with a slow nod.

Richard swallowed nervously, his heart was racing. He couldn't even move, condemned to only look back to the beatiful man. It could have been. It might have been an eternity and then footsteps and laughter could be heard. The three others came back from the cellar with a few bottles. The spell was broken. With shaky hands, Richard placed his own bottle of red wine on the table and recomposed himself. “Oh you bring one!” Till exclaimed “Good taste indeed” he commented with an appreciative face. Richard totally relaxed at this remark, determined not to let the drummer disturb him any more tonight.

He slid his head into the kitchen doorway to check if Flake needed some help. A wave of smoke and heat struck him followed by a busy grunt “Need something?”

“No no, I just wanted to help !” he responded, not bewildered at all by the cold tone. Flake was often grumpy when he was focused on a task. The latter threw a distrustful glance at him, judging the outfit and the manicured nails of the one who was facing him. He raised an eyebrow, said “ok.” and handed him a wooden spoon. 

Half an hour later, they both came out of the kitchen, Richard’s cheeks were a bit red and Flake was less tense. 

“Here are the cooks !” Till yelled from the couch as he raised his glass. 

“And you didn’t wait for us to start drinking” Flake retorted teasingly

“Well, no, if you had moved your ass maybe but you have been too long. What should I do, poor abandoned wretch alone here ?” Till pleaded with a smirk. Flake’s answer came down to a blow from his tea towel and a roll of the eyes. While at the same time Paul’s hand crashed on the singer’s thigh and Oli’s fist hit his shoulder. “Why are you torturing me ?” Till gasped at the general hilarity.

But another scene was taking place silently between Schneider and Richard. Since he had entered the room, Schneider had been devouring him with his eyes without any discretion, which both annoyed and aroused him. “Stop that “ he screamed mentally and the drummer only gave him a hint of a smile. Of course Schneider knew how he felt and played with it. Richard could only pray no one would notice the little game.

They all took place around the table and the drummer took great care to sit right next to the guitarist. Till filled everyone’s glasses with wine and Oli served a lot of turkey and baked potatoes while they joked and talked about anything and nothing, just genuinely happy to be together. Every once in a while Richard could feel Schneider’s leg touching his own but far too often for it to be just a coincidence. When Richard didn’t react, Schneider emboldened himself and let his foot slowly wander on his neighbor’s calf, imagining very well the slight chills he caused. All this while answering in a perfectly equal voice to Oli who asked him about the progress of the work in his apartment. Richard had the feeling it was going to be a very long evening. 

Around 1 am they decided to stop the evening and go to bed. Paul and Oli were already dreading waking up far too early to join their family and Flake knew that he would have to clean the house for his wife’s return as soon as the guests left, but the evening had been good and that deserved the tiredness expected the next day. They shared the rooms in pairs for that night like they used to do in their first tours. As a matter of habit, Richard got together with Schneider. In a routine that had already been predefined for years, Till took the first lap in the shower and Schneider the last. Richard entered the room, still wet a towel on his hips, and without a glance at the occupant whose attention was fixed on him, he took a small towel to vigorously wipe his hair. 

“Flake should be done in about ten minutes, get ready.” he said to Schneider, turning his back. A distracted “hm” was all the latter could do detailing the muscular back. And then, not able to wait anymore, he put his broad hands on the naked waist of the man in front of him and nuzzled into his neck. The sudden contact startled Richard and when he tried to move away to put on a polo, the hands slipped along his belly to surround him and hold him firmly against his roommate's torso.

“Stay” the said roommate requested in a low tone.

“Can I just put a shirt on, it’s cold and..”

“Unnecessary, I can warm you” Schneider interrupted

But he had to let him go when Flake knocked on the door and announced : “Your turn Christoph”. He then took some toiletries and whispered “I’ll be back soon”

Once he was alone, Richard had to hurry. He didn’t have much time to prepare everything. He was anxious but impatient, hoping that his surprise would have the desired effect on his lover.

About ten minutes later, Schneider was back. The first thing that struck him was Richard lying on his stomach with his legs bent, naked, smiling nervously at him. He followed the gesture of the head Richard made and saw the little wrapped box on his bed. Curious and peasantly surprised, he approached the gift and opened it. The box contained only a pair of handcuffs and a piece of paper. “Merry Christmas, love. Have fun, tonight I’m all yours” was written. These words ignited a heat in his crotch and his breath shortened. He turned back to Richard who gave him a burning look. 

In a flash Richard was standing and their bodies collided, Schneider’s lips were on Richerd’s one, both melting in the embrace. Schneider took the lead quickly, bitting, licking the other man’s lower lip, one of his hands was on the waist, the other on the back of Richard’s neck. He tilted him on the bed, slid between his legs. Richard’s head was trapped between Christoph’s two arms and his head above, looking at him hungrily. The irregular breath was crushing on his half-open lips and his blood was roaring in his ears. He wanted to get up to reach Schneider’s mouth but the icy look nailed him in place and swallowed with difficulty, feeling himself in the shoes of a deer caught in the hunter’s sights. Schneider approached his head but at the last moment turned away to plant kisses along the jaw lines down to the neck. He sometimes bit the burning skin then kissed again the aching place following a path only he knew. With a firm motion he grabbed Richard’s wrists and held him over his head. Schneider’s mouth resumed her way back on the torso, the chest, moving closer to the nipples. 

He was stopped by Richard clearing his throat. He raised his head and took the hint. He stood up and Richard immediately felt cold without Schneider’s skin on his own. Fortunately the man was back soon with the handcuff he used to tie Richard’s hand on the headboard. Schneider returned to his previous position and lowered a bit to make a hickey just above Richard hips that arched in reaction. A low groan escaped Richard’s mouth. Followed by a second one when Schneider’s tongue licked his balls, sucking them slowly. Richard throwed his head back and arched his back. It was good, so good. His cock was already very hard, almost aching. Schneider licked it over the whole length to reach the head then took it all in his mouth. He bobbed his head first slowly then faster and faster then slow again. It was torturous but also overwhelming. Richard was already out of breath and he knew more was coming.

Schneider went back up pressing his erect against Richard’s one rubbing them together earning another moan that meld into his grunt. He was torn between his desire to prolong things and his need for more. He finally chose the second option. He stood up for the last time to pick the lube. Richard followed him with his eyes, the guitarist was only expectations, at his mercy. He mused an instant at the mess of a man he created, it had nothing to do with the always perfectly dressed up musician he knew. Richard had tousled hairs, his chest was rising in a frantic rythme, his lips were swollen and red and his dick was leaking. He was beautiful and sexy.

Schneider went back to his lover, put a large amount of lube on his fingers and started preparing Richard for what came next as he swallowed the other man cock. Richard gasped. When he was sure it was enough, Schneider covered his own dick with lube and put Richard’s ankles above his shoulders. At the first thrust he could feel Richard's body tensed under him. A wave of pleasure passed through him and moaned loudly. He did some others, changing the rhythm making a melody out of Richard’s various sounds of pleasure, grunts, growls and sometimes cries. Richard’s nails were drawing some white lines along his forearms suiting his movements. 

He led Richard to the edge, played a bit more, enjoying the moment. He could see Richard begging him silently for delivery. After a few other wave of pleasure he felt himself very close too. He increase his rythme allowing RIchard to came and with some more impulsions, he joined him in the climax burying his head in his lover’s neck and biting him by instinct. 

The sun found them asleep in each other’s arm the next morning. Schneider was the first awake and decided not to wake Richard up. He stretched out and passing some clothes came down. Richard did the same an half an hour later and joined almost the whole band for breakfast. Oli was already gone and Paul was supposed to leave in a short time. Richard was still a bit asleep so he didn’t immediately understand he was the subject of Till and Flake’s laughter. 

“What did you do this night Reesh ?” Flake teased him trying to make him realize what was wrong. 

“Hmm I slept, like everyone here and not enough obviously. Is the dark rings under my eyes that you find funny” he said dryly

“Are you sure you just *sleep*?” Till continued 

“What is wrong with you ? For fuck sake let me alone !” Richard shouted.

Paul gave him the last clue by touching his neck biting his lips to restrain his amusement. Richard froze remembering what happened last night, the slight pain in his neck. He blushed hard and gave a terrified glance at Schneider, revealing his partner in crime at the same time. Paul couldn’t hold it anymore and burst into laughter as Flake spit out his sip of thea. Schneider took his head in his hands and sighted. 


End file.
